hungarytalefandomcom-20200214-history
HungaryTale
Hungarytale is an AU by Hoparduc Snowpanther where everyone is portrayed as Hungarian 17th century characters. Please note some canons might change with the comicEnglish comic Hungarian comic and animation series. Pacifist Route Fruska (Frisk) the 10 year old female Hungarian child falls down Mount Mátra into the Hundergrounds. She meets Szere (Chara) who accompanies her through the journey. They meet a poppy called Vircsi (Flowey). Who intends to kill her. Soon Zetés (Toriel) the 50 year old goat wearing a Hungarian dress saves them. The Romok (Ruins) are covered in Matyó marks. She meets a ghost called Zenésblúk (Napstablook), When she leaves the Romok to Behavzott (Snowdin) she meets the Skeleton called Sanyi (Sans) and his younger brother Papíros (Papyrus) the two set up traps for Fruska. Sanyi is 15 and wears Betyár clothes and Papíros is 12 and he wears Huszár clothes and loves Lángos. Fruska meets Sanyi again in Behavzott but gets interupted by Hóvitél, Sanyi's adopted sister. She is 13 and she wears traditional Hungarian clothes. She befriends Fruska and can be found next to every SAVE Point. She can be talked to, and carries items (replaces the box) As soon as Fruska makes it past Papíros, Sanyi takes her to Perzselő Kocsmálya (Grillby's). Sanyi accompanies Fruska during the journey usually found at SAVE point without other NPCs (except Hóvitél) Soon they meet Nemhelás (Undyne) who is a fish and wears Hajdú clothes and attacks with kopjas and chases them through Vízesés (Waterfall). They also meet the little lizard kid called Szörny Gyermek (Monster Kid). They make it past Nemhelás and meet Őféls (Alphys) who is a dinosaur wearing shepherd clothes and Mátyás (Mettaton). Metonna looks like a Rubix Cube. Őféls gives them a Puli called Összekutyult (Endogeny) (instead of a phone). Fruska becomes best friends with Hópárduc and she goes with them too. They go through Forrófölde (Hotland). They meet Pókica the spider (Muffet) Sanyi gets drunk and musters up the courage to take Fruska to the restaurant Matykó Lakály where the date happens. They begin dating. They go through the MAG (CORE) and battle Metonna who transforms into a Csendőr Mátyás IX. They reach Új Hon (New Home). There they battle the king called Asvér who wears clothes with crows on them. Vircsi appears and transform into Szemfényvesztő Vircsi (Photoshop Flowey) After that they go and set up Nemhelás and Őféls and they go down to the Igazi Lab. They go and battle Gábriél (Asriel) and the barrier is broken. Fruska and Sanyi eventually gets married. Genocide Route Here Fruska kills everyone. Sanyi doesn't take them on a date since they killed Papíros but still stalks them both out of anger and love. Hópárduc is threated that all of her drawings will be destroyed if she doesn't carry Fruska's items. Nemhelás transform into Nemhelás a Nemhaló. Mátyás transform into Mátyás HUN but gets killed in one hit. Hóvitél will initiate a battle and can't be damaged unless the Fruska taunts her in 10 turns after that her attacks become more extreme but her defense drops and she begs Fruska to kill her. Sanyi will fight the player and will use Róvás Vető to fight. There is an extra act option Kiss which reduces the Adjon Isten Fogadj Isten (KR). Asvér and Vircsi is killed and Szere a 12 year old Hungarian Child comes to life and erases the timeline. Trivia * All the characters either swear, have dark or dirty humor (it's censored) except Hóvitél and Fruska(Fruska is too innocent and Hóvitél is self conceous and knows that she shouldn't swear since it's an extra hassle for the artist) * Fruska and Szere are based on the creator, whilst Hóvitél is the creator's Self insert. * Fruska and Hóvitél are Christians and Reformed * There are multiple Genocide timelines, one Neutral, and one Pacifist. * The Genocide route has a sad, a happy, and a neutral end. * Nemhelás the Nemhaló has the strength to nearly overpower Sándor Master of Death, making her the strongest creature in the Hundergrounds without the aid of a Human Soul. * The tallest monster is Asvér and the shortest is Vircsi. * There are 9 different color of human Souls: Craftiness, Determination, Curiosity, Justice, Patience, Bravery, Integrity and Perseverance References Category:Content